


The day will come

by ifdaryldiesweriot



Series: The Day Will come [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cannon Divergence, Dom!Negan, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, Spanking, Violence, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdaryldiesweriot/pseuds/ifdaryldiesweriot
Summary: Imagine if you were there in the season 6 finale. Just how different could things have gone? Could you convince Negan to spare Abraham and Glenn? And at what cost?





	

Your knees ached from kneeling on the cold ground for so long, but that was the least of your worries. The saviours had surrounded you and your friends, and after Alexandria’s attack on Negan’s men you were positive that you’d not be walking away alive.  
You looked around at the rest of your group, and saw the terrified look on everyone’s faces. Rick looked defeated. Some of the women’s eyes glistened with the threat of tears. Even Daryl who normally was so tough trembled under a blanket. That confirmed your fears. You were fucked.  
The RV door swung open and out strutted a man in black leather, a baseball bat laced with barbed wire dangling was swung over his shoulder. “Pissing our pants yet?” He asked with a twinge of amusement. There was no doubt this was Negan. He wasn’t particularly muscular looking but everything from his stance to his grin oozed a terrifying vibe. “Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close,” He continued as he walked about eying you all up.  
“Which one of you pricks is the leader?” He asked, and one of the saviours indicated to Rick. “I do not appreciate you killing my people.” Negan stood in front of Rick. “And when I sent my people to kill your people, you killed them too. Not. Cool.”  
Rick trembled, sweat pouring from his face as Negan continued to chastise him. “You have no idea how not cool that is. But I have a feeling you’re gonna get up to speed shortly.” He paused for a moment and gave Rick a wide grin, “you are so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes.”  
You felt your stomach knotting even tighter than it already was. Negan was going to kill you all. But then Negan began to speak again. “The new world order is this,” He pointed his bat at Rick. “You. Give. Me. Your shit. Today was career day, you all work for me now.”  
A tiny glimmer of hope began to bubble. Better to work for an asshole for a few weeks while you regroup and find a new plan than die today.  
Negan began to explain his rules. Telling Rick and the rest of you in no uncertain terms what he expected from you. You didn’t care what he wanted, you just hoped everyone would nod and smile so you could all get away unscathed. You could deal with this much better in the safety of Alexandria. But when Negan told Rick to say he understood the rules Rick simply kneeled silently. Idiot.  
“You didn’t think you could get away from here without being punished did you?” Negan asked Rick, and despite yourself and the situation you felt your stomach knotting in a different way from his choice of words. Though you were terrified, your submissive side found itself slightly aroused.  
“I don’t want to kill you people, I want you to work for me.” That glimmer of hope came back.  
“But. You killed my people.” Instantly the glimmer vanished. “So now, I’m going to beat the hell out of one of you.”  
“This is Lucille.” Negan told the group, looking at his bat with that evil grin. “And she is awesome.”  
Negan began wandering down the line up. “All this was to decide who gets the honour.” He stopped in front of Abraham and stared at his facial hair, “I need to shave this shit,” Negan commented while he stroked his own stubble.  
Next he stopped in front of Carl. “Lighten up kid. Or at least cry a little,” he told him. Negan stopped to adjust the gun that was tucked into the crotch of his jeans, and you felt your arousal build a little again. What the fuck is wrong with me? You mused. This fucker is about to kill one of us and I’m getting turned on.  
Finally he stood in front of you. You kept your head down, blinking up at him through your eyelashes. “Fuck,” He smirked. Fuck? You couldn’t tell if it was an insult or a compliment.  
When he was done sizing you up he stepped towards Maggie who was trembling beside you. “Well don’t you look shitty?” He asked her. “Maybe I should put you out of your misery right now?” He raised Lucille towards Maggie and the next few seconds were a blur.  
Glenn had rushed to Maggie’s side, shoving Negan away from her. Then the next thing you knew the asshole with Daryl’s crossbow had Glenn pinned to the floor.  
Maggie began to sob, and you chanced to grab her hand while the men were preoccupied. You gave her hand a squeeze and tried to convey in your eyes that you would protect her.  
“First ones free.” Negan told us as he made crossbow man take Glenn back in line. “The second one you pay for.”  
Negan walked back over to Rick and pointed Lucille at him. “Sucks don’t it? Realising you don’t know shit.” Then Negan turned on Carl. “This your son?” He asked Rick, who responded with a shout. “Don’t make me kill the future serial killer. Don’t make it easy on me. Someone’s got to die, everyone’s waiting at the table waiting for me to order.”  
Walking back down the line Negan began to size you all up again while he whistled. “I simply can’t decide.” He told you all. Then his smile turned even more wicked. “I’ve got an idea.”  
Standing back in front of Rick, Negan pointed Lucille at him and began. “Eenie.”  
Maggie. “Meenie.”  
Abraham. “Miney.”  
Michonne. “Mo.”  
When you realised what Negan was doing you almost threw up. One of you was going to die. And he was using a freaking children’s game to decide.  
“Catch. A tiger. By. His toe. If he hollers. Let him go.” He pushed Lucille in your face and winked. “Eenie. Meenie. Miney. Mo.”  
All around you people were crying silent tears. “My. Mother. Told. Me. To. Pick. The. Very. Best. One. And. You. Are. It.”  
Negan finally stopped, pointing his bat at Abraham. “Anybody moves, anybody says anything cut the boy’s eye out and feed it to his father.”  
Sasha was crying desperately, and you felt your heart break for her. You scanned everyone else’s faces. They were filled with terror. This wasn’t right.  
“You can blink. You can cry.” Negan said as he stared into Abrahams face. Even in the face of death Abraham stayed strong. He had been so brave for so long. Protected all of you. He’d saved your life so many times. You couldn’t let him die like this. You saw Abraham casually give the peace sign to Sasha as he prepared to die and you couldn’t take anymore.  
Without thinking, you raised your body from the ground and shouted towards Negan. “Stop!”  
Every single head turned to look at you, and the bravery you felt seconds ago started to waver. You dug your feet hard into the ground and tried to keep your body and voice steady. “Kill me instead.”  
Negan lowered his bat and turned to face you. “What. Did. I. Fucking. Say?” You tried to steady your legs as you felt yourself tremble. “Anybody says anything. And cut the boy’s other eye out.”  
“Please.” You plead as one of Negan’s men rushed towards Carl. “I’m no use to you. These other guys,” you gesture to your friends. “They are strong. They’re good at scavenging. Abraham would be a great asset to you. But I’m not valuable. I’m the only person here that’s expendable.”  
That was a lie, you were always the first to volunteer for scavenging missions. But you would rather die than watch somebody you loved beaten to death by that man.  
Negan sauntered over to you. The man standing by Carl stilled waiting for orders. “I don’t know sweetheart,” Negan smirked. “I can think of a thing or two you could be useful for.”  
You felt yourself flush, suddenly aware of how hard your nipples were from the cold night. “Please,” you begged again. This time it was barely a whisper. “You can do anything you want to me. Kill me, rape me. Just please spare them.”  
Negan was very close you now, one hand still clutched Lucille while the other pushed the hair out of your face. “Even under a layer of dirt and blood you’re still so very beautiful. It’s tempting” His voice was softer than before. “But you fuckers killed my men. I can’t let you off that easily.”  
“Then punish me.” Your heart raced as you begged him. Your voice still quiet. You didn’t want the others to know what you were saying.  
He pushed his body into yours and lowered his mouth to your ear. “I don’t rape women. I’m not a complete monster.”  
Yeah right. You just want to bash our brains in to prove a point. “It’s not rape if I want it too,” you breathed.  
You felt something stiffen against your hip. He wanted it. And if it was the only way to get everybody out of here alive you would want him too.  
“In front of all your friends?” He asked. “You want them to see me ruin you?”  
You gulped. You didn’t know how they would react to seeing Negan use you like that. Daryl especially. While you weren’t in a relationship as such, you had slept together. And he was always the first to defend you against anyone. If he tried anything to save you now it could jeopardise everything. Still, you had to try.  
“Yes.” You told Negan. “Please. I’ll do anything. And seeing you use me will break them so much more than killing them.”  
You felt Negan grin into the side of your face. “I think you’re more important than you made out. You’re not some useless little girl are you? You know exactly what you’re doing.”  
“Do we have a deal?” You asked. “I will do anything you want, besides hurting or killing my friends. And in return you spare them. Let them work for you instead.”  
There was a pause, “I’m not going to go fucking easy on you. You guys really fucked up. And you’re gonna pay for that. Do you understand?”  
“I understand.”  
Negan broke away from you and faced the others. “New plan. Fucking slut here wants me to fuck her to save your pathetic fucking lives. And I’m even going to be nice and let you watch the show. Now I mean it this time. Anybody moves. Anyone says anything. Cut the boy’s eye out. Feed it to his father. I’ll smash Red’s head in and then I’ll fuck her anyway. Understand.”  
Nobody said a word, they just stared at you. The fear was still written all over their faces, but you could see pity in their eyes. You glanced over at Daryl for a second and saw no fear or pity. Just pure anger as he looked at you and Negan.  
“Can I just...” You asked Negan, looking towards the group to indicate you wanted to say something.  
“Make it fucking quick.” He responded and leaned up against the RV.  
You tried to think what to say. You wished you could have spoken to them privately. To let them know that this was the only way. That you loved them all too much to see them get hurt. You wanted to tell them that the words that were about to leave your mouth didn’t mean anything, that you were still Team Alexandria. You just had to hoped they knew you well enough to understand.  
“This is gonna be hard guys, but I need you to keep quiet. Please don’t try some hero bullshit and get us all killed. Negan was good enough to let me off for my outburst, but I don’t think that’ll fly again. These guys are in charge now, so just do what they say. It sucks, but we lost. Now we have to live with that if we want to live at all.”  
You looked at Daryl and he nodded, his face pulled into a grimace. You wanted so badly to tell him how sorry you were. He knew all about your kinks, he would know that a small part of you was looking forward to what Negan had planned. It might not have been a real relationship but Daryl meant a lot to you. And now you were going to fuck it all up.  
Negan clapped slowly as he walked back towards you and addressed the others. “Now someone,” he pointed at you, “has the right fucking idea. She knows exactly who’s in charge. And if you’re smart the rest of you will follow suit.”  
He turned his attention back to you and stroked your arm gently. “So, let’s get to it.” Circling you, you would tell he was musing what to do first. “I think we’ll start with this.”  
Instead of the sudden rush of pain you were expecting, Negan pulled you towards him and began kissing you. It wasn’t the sort of kiss you would imagine from a man like Negan, his lips caressed yours passionately but firmly. His tongue met yours and to be honest it felt great.  
One of his hand gripped the back of your head and you suspected the other one still held Lucille. He sucked your bottom lip into his mouth and nipped it gently with his teeth, making you moan involuntary.  
He pulled away. “If that’s all it takes to get you moaning then I bet it’s real fucking easy to make you come.” He grinned as you blushed.  
“But you’re not the one that’s meant to be enjoying this. And Lucille is feeling very needy right now.”  
Your heart races, wondering if he’s changed his mind about killing you. He seems to sense your panic because he cups your chin and whispers “don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. You might be begging me to kill you once I’m done though. Now, strip.”  
You’re already so cold, but you nod and slide your tank top up your stomach, past your breasts and over your head. Wanting to spend the least amount of time exposed, you kick your shoes off next, and then slide your jeans off your hips and onto the floor. You look over to Negan and see he is fixated on you.  
You snap the hooks of your bra, letting the straps fall past your shoulders before letting the cups fall to the floor revealing your breasts. Your nipples react to the cold air, sending a jolt to straight to your clit. Negan let’s out a low whistle. “I think I might keep you like this all the time. It would be great for the men’s morale.”  
Finally you lower your underwear, leaving you completely naked in front of Negan, as well as your closest friends and complete strangers. “We’re in the middle of the fucking apocalypse and you’ve still took the time to shave? That’s fucking hot.”  
You blush, you’d shaved the night before as a surprise for Daryl. But instead of enjoying it as you’d intended he knelt on the floor watching helplessly as someone else was about to have his way with you.  
“Well that was fun to watch wasn’t it?” He asked your audience. “But now it’s time for Lucille to have her fun.”  
You started to tremble again as he stepped towards you. “On your hands and knees, face the RV.” You did as he asked, glad to face away from him and your friends as tears pricked at your eyes. You were all too well aware that they all had a perfect view of your ass and pussy. You felt so humiliated, and you cursed the twisted part of you that made you drip in excitement.  
“Well, I should really give you one for each of the men you and your buddies killed,” Negan told you. “But I don’t think you could take it. So let’s start off with ten and see how we go. Now don’t fucking forget to count.”  
The first strike made you scream out in pain. Of course he used that fucking bat to spank you. The barbed wire cut into your ass and you could already feel warm blood oozing down your thighs. “One,” you choked out.  
The second strike was even more painful, and you screamed once again. The only thing you were thankful for is that he wasn’t using his full force. If he had been then there was no doubt you’d have been ripped to pieces. “Two.”  
By strike three you were openly crying, hot tears mirroring the blood that dripped down your legs. You tried to picture the faces of your friends, remembering why you were doing this. “Three.”  
Strike four and your body was involuntary jerking to get away from Lucille. But Negan pushed you back in place and threatened to start from the beginning if you moved again.  
Strike five. You whimpered for him to stop. “Are you sure that’s what you fucking want baby girl? If I stop now Red gets his head smashed in.” After that he made you beg for the rest of the strikes.  
Strike six, and you could barely keep your voice straight to say the words “six. Please hit me again.”  
After strike seven you were in so much pain that you called him a “fucking cunt.” He laughed before telling you that you need to learn some more respect. You could taste the salt from your tears as you said “seven. Thank you sir, please hit me again.”  
Strikes eight and nine you kept your cool, still screaming out in agony each time the bat hit your ass but managing not to swear as you gritted your teeth and counted.  
Finally, strike ten came. Your body was so worn out that the force of it pushed you into the ground. “Ten. Thank you sir.”  
Negan helped you back onto your knees to face your friends. You were already crying but their faces full of sympathy made you break down even more. “Settle down baby girl,” Negan whispered. He stroked your sweat soaked hair. “You did so well for me.”  
He shouted over to one of his followers and muttered something to him. You were in to much of a daze to really care. The saviour disappeared into the RV for a moment before returning with a blanket and a wet cloth.  
Negan lay Lucille down and took the cloth from the saviours and said softly “This is going to sting. Be brave.”  
You hissed as the cold cloth touched your skin. Negan was being oddly gentle as he washed the blood from your ass and legs. He stroked your stomach absently with the hand that was steadying you. His fingers occasionally dipped to your hip bones and you found yourself enjoying his healing touch.  
When you were all cleaned up he helped you down onto the blanket he had laid on the ground. He straddled your naked body and stroked your face. “Such a good girl, I’m sorry you had to go through that. It’s gonna really hurt for a few days.”  
You nodded, tears pickling again from Negan’s sudden kindness. “Now I’m gonna make you feel good. Is that OK?”  
You nod, forgetting about the crowd watching anxiously. Your body hurt so much, all you could think about was to stop feeling it for a moment.  
Negan’s hand slipped straight to your pussy. “Fucking hell girl, did you get off on all that? You’re soaking!” It wasn’t the pain that had turned you on so much. Rather it was having Negan take charge of you, for him to be completely in control of any pleasure or pain you might receive.  
You moan in response as his slickened fingers find your clit, rubbing gentle circles. He lets you enjoy it for a few moments before sliding his fingers back down and pushing two fingers into you.  
Your back arches up as he hits your g-spot just right. “You enjoying that?” Negan asks. Of course the bastard knows you are, he just wants everyone else to hear you say it.  
His thumb rubs your clit as he continues to work his fingers inside of you. It’s not long before you feel your orgasm building deep inside.  
You clench around his fingers as you try and bring yourself closer to the edge. “Don’t you even think about coming without my permission.” Negan tells you firmly before leaning over and taking one of your hard nipples into his mouth.  
If feels amazing, the added sensation of his tongue flicking over your nipple brings you to the brink and you have to force back your orgasm.  
“Please,” you beg. “I need to-“ you moan as he gently bites your nipple, “come.”  
Negan gives you a wicked grin. “Then beg me. Scream out so the people in the back can hear.”  
You whine. “Please. I need you. Please let me come.”  
“Louder,” Negan tells you.  
“Please.” You speak as loud as you can between moans. “Please, I need to come. Please.”  
Negan chuckles. “Well then come.” He uses his free hand to squeeze your neglected nipple and that’s all you need to let the wave of pleasure overtake you.  
It’s so intense, more so that you’ve ever felt before. His fingers continue to work you as you as you ride out your orgasm.  
When your orgasm finishes and Negan is convinced he’s fully pleasured you he rolls you onto your side and pulls the other side of the blanket over you. “Get some rest,” he whispers to you and kisses you on the temple.  
Your eyes shut as you hear Negan addressing the group. “See, I can be kind. Do what I say and there’s no need to things to get... messy.”  
You try to stay awake to make sure everyone was safe but you were so worn out that your eyelids felt like lead weights. The last thing you were aware of before succumbing to sleep is a pair of strong arms scooping you up, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead and carrying you gently away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of your awesome feedback, it really inspired me to keep writing and thanks to you all the first chapter of part 2 of the series is now live. I hope you check it out and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
